Manesfield Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Judy: "Katrina to the Naughty Blanket, RIGHT NOW!!!" Announcer: "For the first ever, Jo visits a family with a girl who plays violent video games." Judy: "It's too violent, Katrina!" Announcer: "She also refuses to eat her food leading her to be anemic." Katarina: "I...HATE...SAUSAGE!!!!" puts the sausage in Katrina's mouth Judy: "Come on, you dare!!! Eat it! EAT IT!!!" Announcer: "Miguel uses aggressive behaviour to Judy." bites Judy Judy: "OWWW!!!!" picks up Miguel and smacks his backside Judy: "YOU BETTER STOP BITING ME!!!! THAT IS NOT (bleep)ING NICE!!!!" Announcer: "Hugo and Mimi always refuse to stay in their beds every night." and Mimi screaming in bed Judy: "That's enough!!!" Announcer: "Can Jo help this family before it's too late?" Submission Reel Jo: "So, I'm in Jacksonville, NC, ready to help a family with 4 wild chidren who needs my help. Let's take a look." ???: "Hi! My name is Judy and I'm 39 years old." ???: "Hi! My name is Marco and I'm 45 years old and we have 4 children. Katrina is 8 years old, Miguel is 5 years old and fraternal twins Hugo and Mimi are both 3 years old." and Marco spank Hugo and Mimi with wooden spoons Mimi: "DADDY!!! DADDY!!!" screams Marco: "Shush! If you didn't act like a brat, then you wouldn't be spanked!" Judy: Miguel is going to graduate from kindergarten soon. I am about to be turning 40 in about a week, and my husband and I have an anniversary coming up. Introduction (we hear a video game playing) Judy: Sounds like Katrina is playing Manhunt. Observation Begins Judy: "Katrina, turn it off." Jo: "My first observation is that Katrina is playing violent video games. How come if she is 8 years old?" Judy: "I repeat, turn it off." Katrina: "NO, (bleep)!!! Judy: "Don't talk to me like that." continues to play violent video games Judy: "You know what, I'm turning it off now!" Katarina: "NO!!!" Judy: "It's too violent, Katrina!" (We the title of the violent video game Katrina had been playing, Manhunt 2. We also see other violent video games including Shadow the Hedgehog, Doom, Duke Nukem Forever, Bully, Grand Theft Auto 5, Naughty Bear, Manhunt, Destroy All Humans, Dead Island, Call of Duty Black Ops 2) hits Judy Judy: "OW! DON'T!!! That hurt!" Jo: "After dealing with Katrina, Miguel decided to kick in as well." kicks Judy's legs kicks Miguel's right leg Judy (to Katarina): "OI!!! DON'T KICK MIGUEL!!!" Judy (to Miguel): "AND DON'T KICK ME! That is not very nice!!!" gets up Katrina: I hate you. see the video game title: ManHunt 2 Jo: "Manhunt 2? Where have I seen that before?" Observation Continues Parent Meeting (Judy gives Jo a list of violent video games played by Katrina) * Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Nightmate Creatures * Dead Island * Doom * Conker: Live and Reloaded * Shadow the Hedgehog * Naughty Bear * Brutal Legends * Grand Theft Auto V * Clock Tower 3 * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Dead Space: Extraction * Left 4 Dead 2 * Borderlands * Prototype * Manhunt * Prototype 2 * Killing Floor * Duke Nukem Forever * Manhunt 2 * Bully * Fallout: New Vegas * Destroy All Humans! * Killing Floor 2 * MadWorld * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Assassin's Creed II (Jo reads the list) Jo: My, goodness. That is a lot of violent video games! Most of those are rated M for mature! Teaching begins Teaching continues Dinnertime family is eating at Red Lobster Katrina: "Shellfish is disgusting!" Judy: "Eat 2 more pieces of shellfish and then you can play your game." Katrina: "NO! I don't like shellfish!" Judy: "Hey! This is a warning! If you don't eat your shellfish, then you will be on the blanket and all of your video games will be in toy jail for the rest of the day. Do you understand?" Jo: "No, no, no, wrong. Katrina needs some a little more encouragement to try new foods, Judy. You see, this is why she is unwilling to try anything new is because you punish her for not trying the new foods. You are confusing her and giving her the mixed messages. I mean, this is absolutely crazy. You need to encourage her and give her praise when she does try the new foods; tell her what a good job she does. Okay? Now, let's try again." Judy: "Katrina, darling. Mommy would be very pleased if you would try just two pieces of shellfish. Will you do that, please?" Katrina: "All right, I'll give it a try." Judy: "That's my girl." video gaming teaching Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts